The Feral Sorcerer
by AlphaLycon
Summary: For all of his life he had been different, he had powers beyond anything seen before. Now he must go on a journey to save worlds not his own. To face dangers that would seek to control him. He would not be controlled, he was always on the move for his life was his own and like the wolf, he was on the prowl.
1. Prologue

**AN: I want to apologize if new chapters for this story and my other ones take awhile to update. College is taking a lot of my time, and due to me being in a Math class this session (a subject which I am horrible at) it will probably be longer, so sorry.**

 **Prologue:**

It was a cold and dark night, with nothing but the moon to illuminate the sky. Leaves were scattered around the ground, indicating the quick coming approach of Winter.

A man in a dark black overcoat and a black fedora was walking along the path way up to his house ignoring the cool autumn wind that hit his face. He looked to be in his early to mid twenties, with shoulder length black hair, a short broad beard and emerald green eyes.

He continued walking, contemplating what he would do now that he was for all intensive purposes alone. His life was a chaotic mess, his friends hardly talked to him and his family were always too busy to see him. He was tired of them always blowing him off, he was tired of no-one giving him the time of day. He was angry that his own father, a man that promised to always be there for him, was to busy with his stupid jobs to help him deal with his mutation. He understood that his father was working as both a teacher and hero, no matter how foolish he believed it to be.

His friends were a different matter, they always seemed to be doing something when he wanted them all to be together. He was beginning to think they were all trying to avoid him, and he was starting to get angry at the though, as it began to become more and more true to him. They were always fearful of him, his powers were far beyond their own as-well as their ability to control him. They were afraid that they wouldn't be able to handle him, that he was so powerful, that he would undo everything they had done for the world.

His father and his colleagues were no different, he could see through their false smiles and encouragement, he could see that they to feared him.

So lost in his thoughts he didn't see three women appear before him until he was almost face to face with them.

Startled he jumped back and got into a fighting stance, fire and electricity coursing over his arms to his finger tips.

"Who the hell are you broads, what are you doing sneaking up on me like that," he growled, trying to intimidate the women.

The women uninfected by his attempt at intimidation, merely raised their eyebrows simultaneously and asked in unison.

"You have quite the colorful vocabulary Hadrian. We aren't even showing hostility and yet you still threaten us with violence," they said in calm manner, their voices sounding almost ethereal, their words echoing in the wind.

Hadrian merely frowned in return, not sure how he should handle the situation, seeing as how they were indeed not acting threatening, he lowered his hands, the flames and electricity dissipating.

"My apologies, I am not in a good mood at the moment and reacted without thinking," he said berating himself for acting without thinking and assessing the situation. "Oh and you may call me Harry, I know Harry and Hadrian are different, but I like it more than Adrian and it suits me."

Again they merely raised an eyebrow before responding.

"Quite, you are surly in a substandard mood, then again you are being treated horribly, even after all you have done for this world, after everything you have done for us. It is truly a shame our champion is being treated so horribly," they said with a hint of sadness in their tone.

Now Harry was starting to get suspicious, first they knew his name even though he was sure he wouldn't be recognized. Then they talk about how he had been horribly treated by everyone, the icing on the cake was them calling him their 'champion'. He was no-ones champion.

"What the hell are you talking about, how do you know my name? How do you know what is going on in my life? What the fuck do you mean with me being your 'champion'?" He snarled baring his canines at the trio.

"Calm yourself Harry, we mean you no harm. Your question to who we are, we are the Fates, we govern how mortals will live their lives and we plan out their destinies. We know you because we have planned your fate since before you were conceived, and we call you our champion, because you are the prophecy child, you followed our instructions and will to the letter."

"You three are Fate? Well then 'Fate's', I want you to know something, you have no control over me, no one has ever been in control over me. My life is my own and I forge my own path," he snarled again, getting tired of these crazy women bothering him.

"You don't believe us, we shall prove it," they say as their eyes glow and the wind starting to pick up speed.

"You are Hadrian James Potter, born on July 31st at exactly 12:59 A.M to Lily and James Potter. While it is believed James is your father he is only your father through blood adoption, your real father is James Logan Howlett, otherwise know as the Wolverine. Your mother fearful of the repercussions she and you would suffer if discovered, enacted a plan to discreetly blood adopt you to James Potter. However, due to blood adoption being dangerous, if you are blood adopted by only one person their blood will slowly poison you due to the uneven number of parents especially with two of the same gender. It is impossible to have uneven number of parents and if you are to be blood adopted you would need two templates, one of each gender, so that their genes won't constantly override each other. So your mother got another template, a friend of hers from the United States, your other mother Jean Grey."

Now Harry was shocked, they knew things he had never told anyone, not even his closest friends knew. Jean Grey his other mother didn't even know and neither did Logan. He didn't know how to tell them, they would never understand, they didn't even know magic existed.

"We can go on and on, do you need us to provide you with more proof?"

Harry sighed and shook his head in the negative, he could feel the headache he was about to get rise.

' _Man I need a smoke or maybe a shot of whiskey,'_ Harry thought in frustration.

"That is not necessary, what is it you want of me, because I doubt you came all this way to say hello," he said wanting to get this over with so he could go home and sleep, after a few shots of whiskey.

"Straight to the point, very well, we are here to offer you a chance to leave this world to go to others that are in need of your help," that threw him off, he thought they were only here to have him deal with another problem here on Earth, but apparently they want him to leave Earth to go to other worlds to solve their problems.

' _Why am I not surprised, of course it isn't something simple, I knew they wanted me to do something ridiculous, but this is to ridiculous.'_

Harry rubbed his forehead in irritation and asked.

"Why do you want me to go to these other worlds, don't they have someone to deal with their problems?"

"No, many of the worlds we are sending you to, the people that are meant to solve the crisis are either too weak or not able to accomplish the task we have set out for them. You on the other hand, have the experience and power to handle anything thrown at you. You are immortal, and not just due to the mutation you gained from your father and your skeleton being coated in the Dark Adamantium, but the Deathly hallows as-well. It is said that the owner of all the Hallows would be able to become the 'Master of Death'. However, this is false. You cannot control death, it will come for you eventually, even those who claim to be immortal will one day meet their end, for nothing can escape death."

That confused Harry if nothing can escape death, including immortals, won't he be susceptible to it as-well?

"We see your confusion, you are out of death's reach because of Lady Death herself, you are her chosen champion as-well as our own. You have never feared her and even went to meet her willingly. You have impressed her, and when you united her artifacts she decided to make you her avatar."

Harry was amazed by what they said, he was the Avatar of Death? He was amazed that such a being found him impressive enough to keep around.

"While I am amazed by this and greatly honored, you have yet to tell me why you need me to accomplish these tasks."

The Fates grinned at that, and replied.

"You are the only one capable of doing our will, your immortality, magic and mutant powers, make you far superior to any of the others we have given these tasks to. You can do what they cannot, that is why we ask you, implore you to do this."

Harry was unsure how to respond, he was flattered and amazed they held him in such high esteem. However, he wasn't sure if he should do as they asked or not, while he was angry with everyone, he wasn't sure he could just up and leave.

Coming to the conclusion that he needed time to think, he asked if they would allow him to think it over and get back to them soon. They agreed and gave him a pendant that when he asked for the Fates they would appear to him. As he pocketed the pendant and began to walk home he was stopped by the Fates.

"Remember champion, we require your answer by this time tomorrow, be prepared," with that they vanished.

Sighing he continued on his way to his home hoping to get some sleep.

 **The Next Morning**

Harry just sat in the chair in his study contemplating the Fates request. He wasn't sure if he should accept or not, he wasn't to keen on having to solve other people's problems or having people rely on him. He spent most of his life alone, not needing anyone for anything. When he was summoned back to the Wizarding World after their many failed attempts to bring him back, to first compete in that mockery of a tournament and then deal with their Dark Lord problem.

Then when he went to find his father he had to deal with his loyalty to the X-Men and their idiotic conflict with Magneto's Brotherhood of Mutants. He was tired of dealing with all of these problems. He was also not interested in going into a situation blind, that cost him greatly with him having to undergo months of experimentation and the bonding process with the adamantium.

However, he had to admit that he was intrigued by the prospect of visiting new places. He spent a lot of his life traveling the world and he wouldn't mind getting the chance to explore more places. He also came to the conclusion, that with how everyone was treating him, they wouldn't notice if he up and left. He then came to the realization that there was nothing holding him here to this place, he still didn't need anyone here, nor was he wanted or needed.

With that, he decided to take a chance, he would do as they asked and he would have fun while he did it. But first he need to get everything he would need for the journey. He began to pack all of his things, ranging from books, potions ingredients, cloths and other essentials. Now he just needed to prepare for a quick trip to Gringotts to make a withdrawal. He would need some form of income or currency and gold was always valuable.

'I have no place here, I am always on the move, like the wolf I never stay in one place.' Harry though with a grin, 'Time for the wolf to prowl.'

 **AN: Hope you all enjoyed, and I promise to get the next chapter out soon. I have a huge test for my math class coming up and a Final after that to deal with, so it may take a while for other chapters to come. Anyway some feedback would be nice, I would like to know if there's anything I should fix. See you all in the next chapter.**


	2. Chapter 1

**AN: So originally I wanted to have this chapter start in the past and work my way up to the prologue. However, I came up with an idea that will be even better, at least to me. Do you all want me to write about how Harry came to be in this situation, basically me telling his life story or do you want me to just explain it when he gets to the other worlds and tells it to everyone and talks about why he is there. Or if you want I can do both, anyways enough rambling enjoy the next chapter.**

….

 **Chapter 1: An Adventure Begins**

Diagon Alley was incredibly populated today. It only had so many people when it is either the new school year or Christmas. Everyone was smiling and enjoying themselves not a care in the world and oblivious to the pain that had been endured for them.

Harry scowled at that, they all acted like the battle against Riddle and his army of morons wasn't as devastating as it was. The battle may have ended years ago, but these people were acting like it never happened at all.

' _Every time the mundanes had a war end they experience a time of depression and hardship, it showed that even though the civies weren't fighting, they were feeling the heart ace at the loses, but the wizards didn't seem to care that hundreds of people, both adults and children were slaughtered.'_

That's why Harry hated spending time in the wizarding community, they all seemed to only care about themselves and not give a damn about the people that died for them. They were not aware of the real world, content to just live in their fantasy world were nothing wrong happened and if it did, it was a mundanes fault or a muggleborn or a half-bloods.

Signing at the horrible nature of the wizards, he continued his way the wizarding bank of Gringotts. The goblins, even though they were greedy as any pure-blood, at least they cared about their clientele, only if they had the money for it. Walking into the bank and up to one of the desks he asked for his accounts manager.

Looking down from his paper work the goblin replied, "Name and what is your business."

"Harry Potter, here to speak with Silverfang about making a withdrawal for a trip," Harry said in a business like tone. The goblins didn't care for pleasantries, no matter if you were kind to them they would still treat you like dirt unless you were a valued customer that made them money.

"Go to room three-fourteen, your account manager will see you soon," the goblin replied before returning to his work.

Once Harry enter the room, he was immediately greeted by his accounts manager.

"Lord Potter-Black what brings you here today, I am very busy so I ask that we get this done with quickly," the goblin said with a scowl.

"Mind your tongue you little green pest, I will take as long as I wish to and you will show me respect," Harry growled, releasing 5% of his power. He hated dealing with the goblins, at least now he won't have to deal with them ever again.

The goblin shivered and paled at the power Harry released and quickly apologised, he knew that even though him and his brethren had the numbers on Harry, he was more powerful than them. They might hurt him, but they would never be able to kill him, it would only be a matter of time before he slaughtered every goblin in the building.

The meeting was short and easy, after that Harry was lead to his vaults to take some money out of them. At-least that is what the goblins thought, he was actually going into them and taking everything that was stored from; tomes, scrolls and other books, to gems, armor, weapons, and all the gold, silver and bronze bars and coins they possessed. He had no need of the paintings, they were not of any value to him, and he had to leave something for the little buggers. With all of the valuables stored safely in his own customized trunk, he made his way back to the alley. He still needed to buy some potions ingredients, the magical world was nowhere near the chemists the mundanes were, however, they still held ingredients and elements the mundanes had never heard off.

After getting everything he would need he made his way back to his home to summon the Fates.

They soon appeared, and as Harry looked them over he was amazed, the night before he wasn't able to get a good look at them, they wore cloaks that covered them completely. Now they were wearing golden-white dresses, with silver tiaras, that adorned many different jewels such as diamonds, emeralds and rubies. Each woman looked different; the right Fate had silver hair that reached the small of her back and bright purple eyes, the one on the left had silky black hair that reached her shoulders in curls and silver eyes, finally the middle woman had golden blond hair that reached the middle of her back and had bright golden eyes. They were rather small compared to his 6'4 frame, around 5'5 with a curvy almost sinful body shape, with heart shaped faces, rosy lips and high cheek bones.

They also wore smirks as they caught him eyeing them.

"See something you like Mr. Potter," they said with a teasing and seductive tones.

Fighting the blush that wanted to form, he gave them a rugged grin that was reserved for when he was flirting.

"Why yes I do, how could I not, you three were holding out on me. Had I know how angelic you three were, I wouldn't have been as much as an ass, as I was," he replied.

Surprisingly they giggled at his words, that made his ego rise to new heights. Sure he was able to woo many of the women he had meet, but to be able to successfully flirt with the primordial forces of Fate and make them giggle, that was truly an accomplishment.

"On another note, as much as I want to admire your beauty I have made my decision, I will do as you wish me to." At his words the Fates smiles were bright enough to light a galaxy.

"We are happy with your decision Harry, we knew you couldn't resist the temptation to travel to other worlds," Harry smiled at that, he indeed couldn't resist the chance to see new places.

"Now that everything is settled, where am I going exactly and what should I expect," Harry was curious he wondered what new worlds awaited him, the new people he could meet, the new….

"You are being sent to help another version of you, he is in desperate need of your help," they said, amusement dancing in their eyes has he gave them a deadpan look.

"You said I was going to new worlds, not one like the one I have lived in for all of my life," he said with annoyance clear in his voice.

"You will be, however, you cannot just go to another world without being prepared," they replied, that confused Harry he had prepared for the journey.

"By prepared we mean you being able to handle not being in a familiar place. You will be sent to worlds and even galaxies with places, governments and sentient beings that you aren't prepared for," they said before giving him a pointed look, "You may think that you can handle anything, but you cannot. Your body may be able to heal, but can your mind and spirit? Going to a place where you have no history or understanding of will make you feel like you are trapped. That you are in a place that you can't escape from, by going to a world also like your own, you can learn to manage that quicker."

As Harry thought about what they said, he was actually beginning to see the truth in their words. While he may be able to handle anything physical, the emotional part was a completely different thing. If what they said is true he will go to worlds so different from his own that he will constantly feel like an outcast, like he didn't belong there. That would cause him to have second thoughts about the whole ordeal, that would make him not want to bother with the people there, not care for their well being. If he couldn't find a way to fit in with those people and learn to do it quickly, how was he supposed to help them?

No, he wasn't ready to jump into a completely 'alien' world, he need to start small and get a better understanding on how he would begin to fit in and help those that needed it.

"You are right I am not ready, in my excitement to see new places, I completely overlooked how I was to fit in with the natives and find my place. I was acting like a rash and reckless Gryffindor instead of the rational and cunning person I spent so long trying to become," Harry said. He remembers when he first found out about his powers, he wanted to use them for good and help people. But after so long of living on the streets, and people seeing him as a freak even after he helped them. After all of those times feeling like a worthless waste of space, he finally came to the conclusion that he owned the world nothing. If someone was in trouble that was their business, if someone was begging for help they wouldn't get any. He finally started to look after only himself, it was only recently after finding his father did he try to help people again, no matter how much he hated helping the weak and hypocritical humans.

"Good, now we don't intend for you to go into this world blind, so we will tell all that you need to know. First is that there are no mutants in this world, your father and everyone else do not exist there."

That was interesting, if his father didn't exist and the rest of the other mutants, then that meant the Harry there was actually James Potter's biological son.

' _Well good for him he has the useless idiot, while I have the killing machine badass for a father, no matter how much of a wuss he has become due to Jean Grey,'_ Harry thought with a smirk.

"Another thing is that this Harry Potter has lived with the Dursleys all of his life unlike you who ran away at 7. He also has been going to Hogwarts , again unlike you who hadn't even entered that foul place until you were forced to by the Goblet of Fire."

This was getting more and more interesting, the fact that this Harry stayed with the Dursleys at Number Four for most of his life instead of leaving like a smart person would.

' _Then again, where would he have gone, he must not have know about his powers otherwise he would have found a place to stay. The fact he managed to live so long in that farm house with the whale, horse and pig is a major accomplishment.'_ However, something nagged Harry, if he found out about his powers at such an early age, even though he only found out after he dug his claws into Vernon's gut to protect himself when Petunia went at him with a knife. He still remembered her being blown back into the wall and the force from the shock wave causing the house to start to fall apart.

Getting back on track he asked the Fates a question that had been bothering him.

"Why did he stay, how come he never noticed his magic until so late."

The Fates scowled at that before replying.

"Unlike you this Harry Potter is a complete and utter moron, he is always trying to be normal, even though you who went through the same experiences strived to prove yourself. He also has a 'saving people thing', he is so selfless it is almost unnerving. It also doesn't help that he follows Dumbledore without question, like the rest of the Wizarding World."

Harry felt a wave of disgust run through him, the more he heard the more he didn't like this Harry Potter. Why did he follow Dumbledore, the goblins, even though they are worthless imps, should have shown him that Dumbledore had been trying to steal from the Potter family vault, he only managed to take money from his trust vault due to him being his illegal magical guardian.

"Why didn't the goblins show him what Dumbledore had been doing," Harry asked an annoyed scowl on his face.

"This Harry doesn't even know about his heritage, he never asks, he only goes by what he is told. Even though he is friends with Hermione Granger, who makes it a point to know everything, he still doesn't know he comes from a Ancient and Noble House. Then again Hermione is spying on him for Dumbledore along with the Weasley boy," the Fates responded with a tired look.

Horror washed over Harry's face. He was friends with Weasley and Granger? Why, why would he do that, how can he not see how much of a burden and annoyance they are? Weasley was a lazy and incompetent boy he had no desire to grow and prosper, even though he gets jealous for not achieving anything like his family. Granger was the definition of a teacher's pet and tattletail. From the brief times he interacted with her, she was always trying to boss him around and tell him what to do. Saying he had to do this and act this way because Dumbledore wanted him to and in her eyes he could do no wrong and must always be obeyed.

Sighing he rubbed his face to rid him of the frustration.

"Why am I going to help him, it seems like a waste of time."

"You are going because you will show him the error of his ways, you will show him how much of an ant he is compared to you. He will see what he could become and hopefully one day try to reach that. Although he could never be close to you our darling champion," the Fates said with a seductive grin.

"You will give him what he wants the chance to be normal, while you are growing more and more powerful and becoming so much more, he will stay where he is a weak and pathetic little boy."

That was a very attractive scenario, while he continued to become stronger, the other Harry could continue has he had, as a talentless and pathetic wizard.

' _Let this brat be a nobody, I will prove that I am the superior Harry Potter, I have spent all my life trying to prove I was something, to think there are Harry Potters out there that strive to be nothing even after everything they had gone through is sickening,'_ Harry thought as a new found determination took over, the determination the show this child how inferior he was and what he could have become. It's not arrogance, there is a fine line between it and confidence and Harry was not crossing that line. He was immortal, chosen by Fate and Death to solve the problems of the multiverse. He was a Lycanthrope and managed to tame the beast within, he was a feral mutant with a metal skeleton and 6 long claws that came out of his knuckles. He had power over all forms of kinesis, ranging from: pyro, electro, cryo, areo and so much more. He was a survivor and he had been through more than this boy ever had, he wasn't arrogant for believing he could easily handle the boy and everything else surrounding him. He had faced worse.

"Well, I shouldn't keep the brat waiting, when do I leave."

"Now, but first there is one more person that wishes to see you off," they said before out of the shadows another woman appeared. She like the fates was beautiful, with long raven black hair and pure white eyes.

"Greetings my champion," she said, her voice sounded small and held an alluring tone.

"Champion, this is Lady Death she wished to see you before you left," the Fates said with grins.

"Yes my champion, I wish to see you in person before you go I have gifts to give before you go," as she said this she summoned the Elder Wand, Ressurection Stone and the Invisibility Cloak. "You will no longer need these, you do not require a wand to do magic, you have no desire to summon the spirits of the dead, however, you don't have the ability to go invisible at least," she said before touching his chest with a glowing hand.

"You did not before, I have granted you the ability to go unseen by everyone, even those with the ability to see through it, a power you now have as well."

Smiling in gratitude he bowed his head to the primordial and replied.

"I thank you milady, I promise use these powers well in your name."

With a smile she placed her hand on his cheek.

"I have one final request, once you get to this other world I would ask you get those versions of the Deathly Hallows for me," Death said before leaning in and giving him a loving kiss on his cheek.

"It will be done my lady, I won't fail," he said with a blush and bow.

"Good, I will see you then," as she said this she walked over to stand with the Fates, "That pendant you carry can summon either me or the Fates, we are always here if you need us champion. Now go, go and face your destiny." With that he was surrounded by a bright blue light and he felt like he was flying towards something.

After a few moments the light faded and he found himself in an alley in the center of London.

With a grin Harry made his way out of the alley and started to make his way towards the Leaky Cauldron to enter the magical world. With his supplies and trunk stored in his pocket he continued on his way.

' _Wizards you are about to face something that will flip your little world upside down, prepare to face the wolf.'_

 **AN: So that's another chapter down, now if some are wondering how Harry can be a werewolf, even though he has Wolverine's healing factor is because even in the comics Logan was turned into werewolf. Now Harry doesn't turn into a man with wolf features he turns in the werewolf from Van Helsing, the big black one that fought Dracula. He is able to do that and shift into his animagus forms even with the adamantium because dark adamantium is a magical metal that can change shape and expand. It will be explained more in latter chapter, also if I seemed to harsh on the canon Harry he deserves it, why even when Riddle was after, didn't he try to prepare, why didn't he try to become strong enough to fight him.**

 **He is such a loser, while his desire to protect and selflessness is commendable, it is also unnerving, he is an abuse victim, even if it might not be physical mental and emotional abuse can be worse. He should be striving to prove the Dursley's wrong, that he isn't a 'pathetic freak', anyway see you all in the next chapter.**


	3. Chapter 2

**AN: Now that we have Harry in the first new dimension, it is time to discuss the next one, I want him to go into Fallout, Elder Scrolls, Mass Effect, Overlord, Star Wars, RWBY and (I know this might not be liked by some people) some Animes such as:** **DanMachi, Sekirei, Highschool DxD and Rosario Vampire,** **I have been watching these recently and want to bring this Harry into their worlds. But that is for later, enjoy the next chapter.**

 **...**

 **Chapter 2: Meeting with Idiocy**

Nothing was different. That was the first thing Harry noticed about the wizards in this world. They had the same clothes, same shops and goods. They even acted the same, it was a bit unnerving to see how similar his world and the one he was in now was.

' _Well I guess I should have expected that, the wizards hate change, they wouldn't try to adapt even if you forced them to,_ ' Harry though, he guessed even in other worlds the wizards were just as backwards and useless.

As he entered Gringotts he made sure that the Disillusionment Charm was set on his face to insure no wizard saw his uncanny resemblance to Harry Potter.

' _Well I look alot like Logan, the only reason I was said to look like James Potter was due to the hair and some facial features that was passed from the blood ritual, so this Harry could look different from me,'_ he thought.

As he approached one of the goblin workers he noticed that the goblins here were more yellowish compared to the green little buggers he was use to. Maybe that was a sign that they were more different from the ones in his universe. Though he doubted it.

"Excuse me, I would like to speak with someone about starting an account," Harry said.

Looking up at him, the goblin replied in a dry tone, "Why would you wish to do that when you already have an account Mr. Potter."

His eyes widen at that, he thought for sure that no one could see through his charms.

"How did you know I was Harry Potter," he asked in suspension, his muscles tenses ready to engage the goblins if a fight broke out.

"Unlike the wizards we can see through most magical disguises as can many other magical creatures. Now I ask again why do you want another account, also why do you look older?"

"Well, I look older because if this charm didn't work, which as you have shown me it didn't I took a potion to increase my age to see if those changes managed to hide me. But that didn't work either. Now about the accounts, it has come to my attention that Dumbledore has been stealing from my accounts, I wish to open a new one so that he can't take them anymore," Harry said trying to divert attention away from his true purpose.

"Truly, that is quite the accusation," the goblin said in a sharp tone.

"Yes, I overheard him talking with the Weasleys about it a few days ago, I wanted to open another account so he couldn't take the money." Suddenly an idea came to him, "Actually I have an idea, I know I am heir to both the Black and Peverell Families. However, since Black family Vault is monitored by Dumbledore and the Malfoys, I want to discreetly move all of my holdings into the Peverell Vault."

"That is a huge request and we can do this, however, it will not be cheap," the goblin said.

"I understand this and am willing to pay for it, just make sure no-one can touch my money and get their hands on anything in the vaults."

For the next two hours everything from the Potter and Black Vaults was being moved to the Peverell Vault. It would be a few months before all of it was complete, when it came to the Black Vault everything need to be transferred slowly so as to not draw attention. In order to keep Dumbledore and by extension the other Harry off his trail, he kept the trust vault as it was and made sure their was enough for the boy. Although after he was done with school Harry wasn't paying a single penny, or knuts in this case, for him. He gave up the chance to gain his inheritance, he could have had all this money for himself, but he didn't. Also James and Lily were still giving the money to Harry Potter, just a different one.

"One last thing, don't mention any of this if I show up again, this was the only time I could come here without being monitored. So if you see me again don't mention any of this unless I can assure that no-one is following or listening me, if you must contact me, contact this address and I will try to get here without being seen," Harry said as he began to walk out back into the alley.

...

 **Few months later, November 1st, 1994**

Over the past few months Harry had been spending them getting everything ready for when Riddle returned at the end of the school year. He had been traveling to every location that held one of Riddle's Horcruxes, he had destroyed 3 of the 7. He managed to get into Grimmauld Place without alerting Black due to him being the now 'true' owner of the house, he snuck into the house at night and took the Locket without alerting even the old elf. He then traveled to the Gaunt shack and destroyed the Ring, but not before taking this worlds version of the Resurrection Stone. The Hufflepuff Chalice in Gringotts was a little difficult, despite his power and his confidence in getting into the vault, he wasn't willing to draw attention to himself too soon. So he informed the goblins about the dark artifact in the LeStrange Vault and let them take it from there. The Diary was already destroyed by this world's Harry in his second year. That left only the Ravenclaw Diadem, Nagini and this world's Harry.

' _God this is going to be confusing, calling myself Harry and the brat Harry, guess I might as-well call myself by my full name, so that if I meet anyone in this world that recognises me they can differentiate from the Harry here and myself,'_ Hadrian thought.

Now he just need to focus on getting the last three Horcruxes, Nagini would be easy she should be with Riddle at Riddle Manor. The Diadiem at Hogwarts would be tricky, but with the Tri-Wizard Tournament it should be easy to sneak in. Now Potter would be difficult, the only way to remove it from a living container is death of the subject, or a intense ritual. So that meant he would have to reveal himself to him, but he couldn't just say he was from another world. However, he could say that he was this world's Harry from the future, that will insure that everyone does what he needs in order to deal with Riddle.

An owl pecking at his window brought him out of his musings, walking over and taking the new issue of the Daily Profit he saw that this world's Harry was selected to take place in the tournament.

' _Guess things never change, but with me I wasn't called a glory seeking brat it was more along the lines of them freaking out about their 'savior; being endangered,'_ Hadrian thought with a snort.

This made things both easier and harder, it was easy because now he could get close to Potter and deal with the soul shard in his head. However, his loyalty to Dumbledore meant that he would tell the old fool everything. He wouldn't be able to move without Dumbledore watching his every move. However, if he played the obedient pawn that this Harry was and did things from the shadows, they wouldn't be able to stop him. He held all of the cards, now it was time for them to bear fruit.

' _Harry Potter it is time to give you the shock of the century.'_

...

Hogwarts was still an impressive site, no matter how much he hated the damn place it was always amazing to see the old castle. Finding Harry was easier than he thought it appeared that the students had all turned against him again like in his second year. Even Weasley abandoned him again, Granger, however, seemed to stick by him though.

' _Probably because Dumbledore ordered her to, good for nothing bookworm was a stickler to the rules and Harry being too young to compete would surely have angered her,'_ Hadrian thought with a chuckle.

He followed the boy's scent all the way to the Black Lake, where he found him brooding on a rock overlooking the lake. His enhanced hearing managed to pick up his words as he wallowed in his own sorrow.

"Why does no-one believe me, they should know I wouldn't do this, I hate my fame why can't anyone see that," Harry said in frustration.

Smirking at the boys, inability to see how much of a idiotic group the wizards were. He found it humorous that even after everything Harry still couldn't see the writing on the wall. He was important to the wizards as long as he was needed, the moment he wasn't they would cast him aside.

Plastering a fake sympathetic smile on his face he responded, "Well that is the wizards for you, praising you one moment and hating you the next."

Harry spun around quickly and stared in shock at the older Harry Potter that stood before him.

"W..wh..who a..are you," he said with a stutter a panicked expression on his face.

"Why Harry can't you recognise yourself, did the glasses affect me more than I though?" Hadrian said with a smirk.

"M...m..me? How can you be me, I thought time travel was dangerous?" Harry said in suspension, taking a step back.

"Harry, you of all people should know that we don't follow the rules of anything, we don't try to break them, but it always just sort of happens," Hadrian replied.

Harry could agree with that, every year he seemed to defy all of the rules whether it be with magic like with the patronus, or him sneaking around after hour to save the school.

"You are right, but why are you here?"

Hadrian had to choose his words carefully, he couldn't fully explain why he was here, but he had to say something

"I came back to insure that Riddle didn't return to power like he did for my timeline," he said. There, not the whole truth, but not a lie either.

"He comes back, but how?" he said in a fearful whisper.

"This bloody tournament is being used to lure you to Riddle so he can use your blood in a resurrection ritual," Hadrian said with a snarl. "He had you placed in this tournament so he could be reborn."

This revelation made everything make sense, Voldemort was using this tournament to get at him.

' _I knew something was going one, I knew someone put my name in the goblet to off me,"_ Harry thought.

"Do you know how they plan to get me?"

Hadrian gave him a deadpan stare, "Yes Harry I know what will happen, why else would I tell you about this if I didn't."

Blushing he responded, "Sorry all of this is very stressful, what is going to happen."

Sighing Hadrian began, "First things first is to tell you about what you are going to face, the first task you will have to get around a nesting dragon to retrieve a golden egg," he saw Harry beginning to pale, "Don't worry they say you can't bring anything, but summoning is another matter, just summon the invisibility cloak to get past it. Next before the second task is the Yule Ball, you are required to have a date and to do the opening dance."

That was a lie, he didn't go and nothing happened when he didn't show up, but he wanted to see what happens if this Harry goes.

"I have to dance I can't dance!" Harry yelled.

"No need to scream, I will show you how to learn to dance quickly, now the second task they will take a hostage for each champion to save from the Black Lake, they are held in the mermaid village at the bottom. Finally the third task you will fight through a maze to reach a cup, which Riddle uses as a portkey to get you to the graveyard where he plans to be resurrected."

Harry had to sit down, all of this was very stressful for him. How was he suppose to survive the tasks and Voldemort to boot? Well his older self managed to survive maybe he can help him and maybe help him with Voldemort to.

"Will you help me deal with the tasks and when the time comes to deal with Voldemort?"

Smirking Hadrian replied, "I came through time and space to stop him, if given the chance to kick his ass again, I will take it."

Relief flooded Harry's system, finally his luck was turning around. He was about to speak again when his stomach growled.

"Well it looks like someone is hungry, I guess we should head up to the castle," Hadrian said.

"Wait, shouldn't you try to stay hidden?" Harry asked.

"After all of this my timeline will cease to exist, when that happens I won't exist, so why hide, I am going to die anyway." Hadrian said lying through his teeth. After this mess he was going on another adventure, he wasn't dying anytime soon. He also wanted to see everyone's reaction to him, while he may get unwanted attention as long has he stayed and operated in the shadows he would be fine.

A look of sadness appeared on Harry's face, "You are going to die, you can't die, I won't let you die if I can help.. I know Hermione can find something to help, so don't worry you aren't going to die."

Hadrian was shocked at this Harry's willingness to help anyone, while admirable it was a weakness. How could he suddenly care for him even though he has only known him for a few minutes? For all he knew he was lying and only here to kill him.

Sighing he decided to just let the kid believe what he wanted, he didn't want to deal with this.

"Let's get going, I am in need of a drink."

...

Albus Dumbledore was not having a good week, first his lemon drops start to turn stale, he also had to deal with Severus's constant whining about all of the other student's being incompetent and now this whole tournament was turning into a disaster. After Harry's name came out of the Goblet of Fire he was suffering one headache after another. He knew the Tom was planning something with goblet, Barty Crouch Jr. impersonating his old friend Alaster proved that.

But now he had to deal with everyone complaining about how it was unfair for Harry to be a champion and that he was at fault for allowing it. While it was helpful for Harry to be belittled so as to keep him dependent on him and his friends, when Weasley in his jealousy began to turn against him as well he lost a spy and informant for Harry. He relied on Mrs. Granger and Mr. Weasley to keep him in line and to follow the path he had for him. But with Ronald not following his instructions, he had to rely on only Mrs. Granger, and with Harry's constant brooding he feared she wouldn't be able to handle him and he would go down a dark path.

His thoughts were interrupted when Harry walked into the Great Hall with what can only have been Harry if he was older. That was shocking, how and why was there someone that looked so much like Harry and James, was he a relative?

"Mr. Potter, who is this you have brought with you," as he said this everyone started to whisper, wondering who this new individual was.

"I got this kid," the stranger said before walking forward to address him and the entire hall.

"Professor Dumbledore, I must say it is good to see you again and I am extremely saddened that you do not recognise me, we have know each other for years," the man said in a sad voice, this shocking Dumbledore he couldn't recall knowing this man.

"Just answer the question and stop wasting our time," Severus Snape sneered at the man. His resemblance to Harry drawing his ire.

"Oh be quiet you ruddy old bat, go back to the dungeons and hide on the ceiling like a good little rodent," he snapped before looking around the hall again. "I believe all of you have noticed my resemblance to Harry over here correct?"

The noise in the hall started to rise at the implication.

"Yes we can see you look like Mr. Potter, are you a relative of his we were unaware that he had others beyond his Aunt and Uncle," Minerva McGonagall asked.

"Related to him, no I am him," that caused shocked gasps to come from the students and faculty.

Smiling he continued, "Allow me to properly introduce myself, I am Hadrian James Potter otherwise known as Harry Potter, son of Lily and James Potter and I am here to save the future."

Sneering again, Severus said, "Enough with these lies fool and tell us who you truly are, although I can tell you are related to Potter arrogance radiates off you."

In a flash the future Harry launched a stream of fire from his hands at the Potions Master, only due to him ducking did he avoid having his face burned to a crisp. Before he could move to cast a spell he was pulled by a powerful force into the hand of the older Harry. As the other teachers began to go for their wands he reached out with his hand and summoned them all wordlessly and without a wand. Looking at the man in his hand he said in a voice that shook the ground, power radiating from his very being.

"I will not take your bitching and insults Snape, this is your only warning, do not get in my way or bother me or you will face an early death."

He dropped him to the ground and sent the wands in his hand back to their owners.

"I am Harry Potter and if you all need further convincing, than here. I Hadrian James Potter swear on my life and magic that I am indeed Harry Potter, so I say so mote it be," with that a bright light enveloped him before disappearing as quickly as it appeared he then lifted every table in the hall before setting them down.

"See, I still have my magic believe me now?' Hadrian said.

After that the hall exploded in voices asking questions and demanding answers, Albus knew that as of today nothing would be the same.

...

 **AN: Hope you all enjoyed and see you again in the next chapter.**


End file.
